


Take My Heart

by seungminho



Series: domestic danceracha [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, because I'm lazy, danceracha just being cuties, except bad writing, this is just 1k of nothing, uuuhhh What else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminho/pseuds/seungminho
Summary: Having no power isn't Felix's idea of a perfect day. But baking, bubble baths, and his boyfriends? They definitely make the day that much better.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: domestic danceracha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142969
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Take My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever so am very much not good at it, but I had an idea and it wouldn't leave. So an hour later, I'm posting this rubbish mess of nothing. I apologise if you decide to read it. It's 1am. I don't know what my brain is doing.
> 
> title from chuu's heart attack.

Finally lighting the last candle, Felix blows out the match before carefully stepping into the bath. While power cuts were not very convenient at all, especially not on one’s day off, he had decided to make the most of it. So instead of complaining about not being able to play video games for eight hours straight like he was planning to do, Felix had taken the chance to practice some new recipes he had seen online, using up the perishables that wouldn’t last long with no power (thank god they have a gas stove not electric). And once the daylight had disappeared, a nice long bath with rose scented candles and bubbles aplenty called his name.

Ten minutes must have passed of Felix simply relaxing submerged in the bubbles, before the silence was interrupted by the beeping of the front door unlocking, soon followed by the familiar sound of cats meowing loudly as they greeted their owner quickly clueing Felix into the fact that Minho was back. The thin walls of the apartment allowed him to hear the older cooing at his beloved pets, and a smile grew on his face as his babying quickly turned to whining, the pout on his face practically visible. Obviously Doongie had decided to give him the cold shoulder again, making Felix chuckle slightly.

Felix’s thoughts are quickly proven correct when the bathroom door opens and Minho sticks his head through, bottom lip stuck out in a way that makes one want to kiss the pout away. Not that he would get a chance to because as soon as Minho sees Felix, his face lights up with a smile, one he can’t help but mirror.

“Hey baby,” he says as he walks in, closing the door behind him and moving to kneel down beside the tub. Returning his greeting, Felix sits up slightly and leans over to place a peck on the tip of his nose. As usual when he does so, Minho complains, whining about how his “lips are down here", but the slight upturn of his lips and the happy crinkles around his eyes are a dead giveaway to the fact that he doesn’t mind it, not really. A fact Felix knew all too well at that point. From that point on, no other words are exchanged, for none are needed. The calming silence is only disturbed by the sound of Minho taking his clothes off and carefully moving to join him in the bath, settling down between his legs. Minho groans in relief as he leans back against Felix’s chest, the hot water feeling heavenly on his muscles sore from a day of dancing. It’s a tight squeeze with the two of them, but not uncomfortable. It's not the first time more than one person has squeezed into the tub after all, and they have long since mastered the art of it. Like he’s done plenty of times before, Felix’s hands move to gently massage Minho's shoulders and Minho can practically feel the stress melting away beneath his fingertips as they work their magic. It isn't long before he relaxes completely in Felix’s hold, and Minho is almost dozing off when, once again, the silence is disturbed by the bathroom door opening. A pair of familiar eyes curiously peer around, taking in the candles before landing on the two men bathing.

“The power is still not on, I take it,” Hyunjin says softly as he shuts the door and moves to kneel beside the bath, giving Felix a sense of deja vu as he mirrors exactly what Minho had done not ten minutes before.

“No. They said it'll probably be midnight before it gets fixed,” the youngest replies, smiling at his other boyfriend as he rests his chin on the side of the tub, humming slightly in reply. One of his hands moves to join Felix’s on Minho's shoulder, squeezing it slightly before moving to flick the older man's ear. Felix laughs slightly as Hyunjin giggles cheekily, no doubt in response to the serious side eye Minho was most likely giving him for being disturbed.

“You’re such a brat,” he sighs, though as hard as he tries to seem annoyed, it was easy to hear the fondness creeping into his voice, and his hand moving from beneath the water to entwine with Hyunjin's did absolutely nothing to hide his happiness at seeing the younger.

“Yeah, but you love me~” Hyunjin counters as he smiles innocently at his hyung, earning himself an eye roll and exasperated shake of the head.

“Do I?”

Hyunjin doesn’t deign to answer. Instead he leans in close and kisses Minho softly on the lips, moving away for only a second before diving back in. Felix can’t help but smile softly as he watches his boyfriends exchanging kisses. What could he say? He loved love, and despite what the two liked to say, they were definitely in love. With each other, and with Felix; a point that was proven when they suddenly turned their attention onto him. Hyunjin captures his lips with his own soft ones, his hand moving up to cup his freckled cheeks. Meanwhile, Minho uses his free hand to stroke along one of Felix’s legs, returning the favour and lightly massaging his toned thigh. The unexpected pressure makes Felix let out a groan into Hyunjin’s mouth, and he can feel the older boy’s smirk. Pulling away, Felix glares at Hyunjin and his amusement, though the look is less intimidating than Felix had hoped, what with his kiss red lips and flushed cheeks.

“Sorry baby. Let me wash your hair?” Hyunjin immediately says at the boy’s look, his amusement fading away only to be replaced by adoration.

“Minho hyung first I think,” he replies. “I think he’s about to fall asleep on us.” One look at Minho and his slowly closing eyes and even breathing is all it takes to confirm that as true. With a fond smile, Hyunjin and Felix coax the older into sitting up, and they join forces - Hyunjin on hair duty and Felix washing his body - to get Minho washed up and in bed getting some much needed sleep as soon as possible.

As expected, it doesn’t take too long to finish the job and before they know it, Hyunjin is helping Minho out of the bath and into a towel, drying him off and getting him into a fresh pair of sweatpants (no shirt - Minho didn’t do shirts at night) as quickly as possible to avoid the chill settling in the air. Meanwhile, Felix quickly washes himself up and by the time he’s emptied the bath and gotten himself wrapped up in a towel, his boyfriends are standing at the sink brushing their teeth and Felix can’t help but wrap his (dry) arms around his waist, resting his chin on Minho’s shoulder to admire the two in the mirror.

The power is still out by the time they’ve all finished with their nighttime routines and that, paired with a sleepy Minho, easily convinces the younger two to join their boyfriend for an early night. And feeling Hyunjin’s arms wrapping tight around him and Minho’s slow breaths against his neck, already fast asleep with his head tucked into his shoulder, Felix can’t help but think that it’s the perfect end to a good day.

Even if he did miss out on his daily lootboxes in his games.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave requests in my cc [@seungminho](https://curiouscat.qa/seungminho). i write smut and fluff, and any ot8 skz ships so like, request away :> i need to practice my writing and this'll be a good way to do it.


End file.
